Mālama
by Meredith McGarrett
Summary: Danny/ Steve oneshot. Just a little cargument that gets interrupted by the chase of an armed suspect... Mālama means to take care of, protect.


**Mālama**

"Can I drive my car today, Steven?" Danny asked strained, sounding somewhat annoyed. They were driving into downtown Honolulu right now. The Hawaiian sun was shining through the windows of Danny's Camaro.

"No." Steve said with a straight face. They just passed the Duke Kahanamoku Statue near Kuhio Beach.

"You do realize that this is my car?" Danny replied as he sat down in the passenger seat. "Why do we have this discussion again?" Steve asked annoyed by Danny Williams' attitude.

"Because you always drive my car." Danny argued back. Then suddenly there was something coming in over the radio. It was a request for backup. "HPD is requesting backup to the Iolani Palace. Suspect is in his mid- twenties, dark clothes and is armed with a hunting rifle." Duke's voice could be heard through the radio.

"McGarrett and Williams are on their way to provide backup." Steve said as the radio made a weird whirring noise.

Danny sighed. "I am sorry, partner." Danny said. Steve looked at him weirdly. "Don't apologize, Danno. I am kind of a control freak that always drives your car..."

"As much as I would love to continue this right now, can we continue this later? We're about to chase an armed suspect which means I am gonna get shot at." Danny interrupted. "You won't get shot." Steve replied patiently.

"I always get shot at when I am with you. You are like a trouble magnet."

"Am not." Steve said petulantly, like a small child. Danny laughed. "And now you got aneurysm face."

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

A few minutes later, Steve and Danny were running after an armed suspect that was also good in hand to hand combat.

"I got this." Steve called as he jumped over a wall and soon after that tackled the man who tried to shoot him in return. But Steve was able to avoid any bullets.

That is, until the suspect hit him in the face with a fest.

The hit was so hard that he temporarily lost his balance and let he suspect run because everything went fuzzy. Steve hoped that backup would arrive soon.

Then he heard Danny, Chin and Kono as well as some people from HPD he didn't know by name. "Boss, you okay?" Kono called out as she saw the leader of Five-0 holding the suspect down while sporting a nasty head bleed.

"My god, Steve, you okay?" Danny exclaimed, worry obvious in his voice. "Just take care of the suspect for me, will you, Daniel?" Steve sounded relatively calm. "Got it, you ... animal."

"Normally, it would be Neanderthal animal." Steve McGarrett countered somewhat smiling. "Danno." Teasing him lightly. Danny smiled at his partner. "Love you too, buddy." Danny told him as he put handcuffs on the suspect. "Now someone get this lowlife to HPD so that they can book him properly." Steve said, grimacing slightly. "And you my friend, are getting checked out by that friendly paramedic over there." Danny told him.

"That's not neccessary, guys, I am fine. I am telling you I'm fine." Steve tried to convince them. "But you are getting checked out anyways, Steven McGarrett." Danny countered, using his full name.

"No that's not... ahh, ... not neccessary." Steve wobbled slightly.

"Not neccess... you gotta be kidding me." Danny threw his hands up in exasperation.

"You are bleeding, a lot, as I might add. You suffered a blow to your head. Which. Means. You. My. Neanderthal. Animal. Friend. Are. Getting. Your. Bleeding. Head. Wound. Stitched." Danny said loudly, pauding between each word so that the Navy SEAL would get it into his thick skull.

"Not neccessary." Steve insisted on being fine but Danny would have none of it. So it came that Steve was led to the nearby standing ambulance.

"So, McGarrett. I was hoping not to see you again so soon." Akani said as he started the inspect the head wound. "Well, that makes two of us." Steve said grumbling to the paramedic who had begun to stop the bleeding.

"Come on, Steve." Danny interjected. "Be nice to the paramedic, Steve. He is trying to help."

"Fine." Steve responded.

"You have experienced any head aches? Diizziness?" The paramedic asked, Danny imagined he was crossing off Steve's symptoms on an imaginary list.

"Little." Steve said. "Tired." He added after a while. "Commander, I think it's best if we take you to Queens so that the doctor can check you out. To clean up that nasty gash and stitch it up." Steve nodded, finally giving in.

"I am coming with you." Danny said as he climbed into the ambulance as well. "Okay, Gary, we are ready to go." He called out to the front. In response, engines were started and the ambulance headed off to Queens Hospital, Honolulu.

 **H50 H50 H50 H50**

After spending about one hour in the ER, Steve and Danny headed home. This time, Danny was driving as Steve was deemed unfit to drive for another three days because he suffered a mild concussion.

Steve was sulking because his doctor had told him that he was on ice fpr the next three days to fully recover from this.

"At least, they are letting me go home." Steve tried to think positively.

"I could have been spending the night ..." Danny interrupted him. "... enjoying one of their luxurious suites." Steve smiled at Danny's attempt to cheer him up bit finished the sentence nontheless.

"... in one of their hospital rooms."

"It's just three days." Danny said. "Three daus that your concussed brain needs to heal." He continued but fell silent after seeing his friend fall asleep. "Hey, Steve, you okay?"

"Sure, Danno. I am lucid, okay? No need to worry." Steve responded but his eyes stayed closed.

Danny sighed in relief. "Sleep, buddy. I will wake you upon arrival."

"'k." Steve responded.

When they finally reached the McGarrett home, Danny woke the sleeping Navy SEAL up. "Wake up, we're here, time to get up."

Somewhat confused, Steve rubbed his eyes, before looking at Danny. "Thanks for being here, Danny. I really appreciate it, buddy."

"For you always." Danny replied as he led the SEAL into the house. "Bedroom or couch. Which do you prefer?" He asked.

"Bedroom."

"Bedroom it is, then." Danny helped him get up the stairs safely although Steve, being a tough Navy SEAL, insisted on not needing his help. But Danny wasn't about to take any chances.

"Deal with it." That's what he told the stubborn man.

Danny made sure Steve was settled in his bed. Steve was already well on his way to sleep when he opened his eye lids just a little bit, glancing at Danny.

"Wh't are you still doing here, don't you have Grace this week?" Steve asked.

Danny simply shook his head.

"Rachel has her. Like it or not, you're stuck with me."

"For the next three days?"

Danny confirmed. "For the next three days I will be taking care of you."

" 's good." Steve mumbled. "Love ya, Danno."

"I do too. Now sleep, my Neanderthal animal." He said lovingly. Steve knew how Danny meant this.

He _knew_ it was a nickname that displayed love and affection.

Withthe knowledge that Danny would be there when he woke up, Steve drifted off. He was now sleeping soundly.

The detective watched him, seeing his bandaged and stitched up gash. He was smiling at the sleeping SEAL before planting a little kiss on his cheek.

He would care for him. They were brothers, if not more than that...

They are _'ohana_.


End file.
